AIDS related research is a major focus of the Division of Pathobiology and Immunology at the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC). The nonhuman primate (NHP) resource and disease models for AIDS at the ONPRC have contributed importantly to the search for effective vaccines and therapies, however, the ONPRC AIDS research program is currently limited due to a lack of sufficient bio-containment space. Annual usage of bio-containment space has increased from 50 NHPs in 2005 to 330 NHPs in 2010. This tremendous growth in demand for space has resulted in project delays in 2010 of up to six months. Although improved operating procedures are making effective and efficient use of existing bio-containment space, the physical space limitation cannot be overcome by operating procedures alone. This project proposes to construct an addition to the Animal Services Building (ASB) bio-containment space that will add six animal rooms and a kitchen. The addition of the animal rooms will add 96 cage spaces for the conduct of AIDS related research, and the kitchen will ensure that all services for research and animal welfare can be provided within the bio-containment barrier.